


NSFW Abcs For Lance

by TransDrew



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: NSFW, Other, lance - Freeform, lance imagine, lance mcclain - Freeform, lance short, nsfw lance, vld imagine, voltron imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransDrew/pseuds/TransDrew





	NSFW Abcs For Lance

**A = Aftercare**  

  * Mostly very tight cuddles
  * Kisses EVERYWHERE



**B = Body part**

  * Himself: Collarbone
  * S/o: Chest



**C = Cum**

  * I would say about 2 teaspoons worth, sometimes 3 if it’s been a while.



**D = Dirty Secret**  

  * LOVES being dominated over.
  * Tease him tease him t **EASE HIM**



**E = Experience**  

  * Lance was probably a huge fuck boy in school
  * Very experienced, but can still mess up here from there.



**F = Favourite Position**  

  * Missionary
  * Doggy Style



**G = Goofy**

  * He can get goofy during sometimes, but it will always end up going back to serious



**H = Hair**

  * Isn’t extremely hairy but has hair in every place. Just a little.



**I = Intimacy**

  * Lance is the most romantic person ever
  * Candles, flowers, music, etc.



**J = Jack Off**

  * Jacks off a normal amount, doesn’t do it every day.
  * Uses silicone lubes
  * Sometimes will buy lube just to experiment, like “Climax Bursts”.
  * (Look it up)



**K = Kink**

  * Cum control, either on his s/o or him.
  * Loves being tied up and blindfolded



**L = Location**  

  * His lion.
  * The lion’s lighting is what gets him going mostly, and seeing his s/o on his lap is also something he likes.



**M = Motivation**  

  * Back rubs gets Lance going
  * A good bubble bath while cuddling could also turn him on.
  * Lazy kisses
  * Being dominated
  * Dry Humping



**N = NO**

  * Will never leave hickeys where people can find them easily
  * Never shame or hurt his s/o



**O = Oral**  

  * Very good at oral
  * Has a very good throat game for male parts.



**P = Pace**  

  * Can go very fast
  * But also very slow
  * Depending on what their s/o wants.



**Q = Quickie**  

  * He’s so down for a quickie!
  * One pull of his pants will make sure he’s all over you.
  * Who cares if it isn’t planned?



**R = Risk**  

  * Lance is so down with taking risks
  * If he knows they won’t hurt his s/o.



**S = Stamina**  

  * This man can go forever
  * Super hyper in bed, and take as many rounds as his s/o wants
  * Will, of course, brag about this
  * His s/o and he will try to see if this statement he is saying is true
  * _It is._



**T = Toy**  

  * Lance has a lot of toys
  * Either for masturbation purposes or sex purposes
  * He doesn’t show his kinky side, but his partner can get it out.
  * His favorite toy is Rabbit Vibe or a normal vibe.



**U = Unfair**  

  * Depending on how he is feeling
  * Sometimes he loves teasing
  * Sometimes he just wants to get to the point.



**V = Volume**  

  * It’s easy to get a scream out of him
  * Can be very loud, or very quiet.
  * If he’s very quiet he is probably trying to tease his s/o.



**W = Wild Card**  

  * Lance has a long sex songs playlist
  * He’ll whisper sweet nothings in Spanish and cuss in Spanish.



**X = X-Ray**  

  * A good 5.7 inch.
  * Well Groomed.



**Y = Yearning**  

  * His sex drive in pretty high since he is still in that kind of teen area.
  * I would say when sex drive spikes is 14-20.



**Z = ZZZ**  

  * Can stay up if pleased, but will mostly fall asleep after round 2 with his s/o.




End file.
